VillaRica Blair Witch Project
by Demon Shadow 71
Summary: This is a new day and age of the world where strange things happen in the world.


The 

Villa-Rica

Blair Witch

Project

Narrator: This young person is about to live out dangerous destine as The Villa-Rica Blair Witch…

Narrator: Every hundred years or so a new Blair Witch emerges and this girl is about to get her dangerous new powers. She is the first one in a hundred years and the youngest of the new generation of Blair Witches.

**Scene 1**

Narrator: Our story begins in the year 2004 A.D. in the cities of Villa Rica and Carrollton, Georgia, somewhere between the cities. Here we have a couple out in the woods after dark on a clear night under the stars and the moon…

Camryn: Hey, Terra.

Terra: Yea!

Camryn: Have you heard the legends of the Blair Witches?

Terra: Oh! Yes, I have heard the legends, why?

Camryn: Because the legends say, "Every hundred years or so, the new Blair Witches get their powers."

Terra: What, do you believe in the Blair Witches?

Camryn: Who me? No, I don't believe in the Blair Witches. They're just a legend.

Terra: Ok!

Camryn: Come on, we were invited to play cards with Shadow and Vash.

Terra: Ok, lets go!

Camryn: I don't know why we to rush, Vash will beat us at cards anyway.

(**_Fade Out)_**

**Scene 2**

**(_Fade In)_**

Shadow (Voiceover): The name is Shadow. I am a Martial Arts teacher, the caption of the Department of Paranormal Envestational Sightings, D.P.E.S. for short, and the biggest researcher of the Blair Witch legends. On my right, Vash, my partner, he is a perfect addition to our work, because of him being a werewolf in all. Next to him is Terra, she owns a nursery in town and she goes out with Camryn the town lecher and one of unluckiest guys in town. Enough females to be scared for life shot him down. He is sitting next to her well he isn't that unlucky. Next to him is Aura; she is one of Terra's friends. Next to her is Gameri; he is sort of the village idiot. Next to him is Cleisis; she is the owner of a bookstore on the edge of town. Vash and me invited them over to play cards.

Vash: Shadow, are you going to bet or fold.

Shadow: I'm thinking, I'm thinking. I see your bet and raise you by six.

Camryn: I fold.

Terra: I fold too.

Cleisis: Fold.

Gameri: I stay.

Shadow: What about you, Aura?

Aura: I will… stay.

Shadow: Vash?

Vash: If you think I'm going to fold, you must be out of your mind.

Shadow: Gameri, you have the worst poker face I have seen. You go first.

Gameri: Ok, I have three of a kind in 10's.

Shadow: Vash.

Vash: Too bad Gameri, four of a kind in Jack's.

Shadow: I'm up, sorry Vash. Four King read 'hem and weep. Ha, Ha, Ha. I win.

Aura: Hey, I still have my cards.

Shadow: Ok, like you'll beat me.

Aura: Well, I think I lost, four one.

Shadow: Nooo.

Aura: What?

Vash: Aura you beat us.

Shadow: Well, you got it all, even Vash's doughnut money.

Vash: What!

Shadow: Congrates.

Aura: Thank… you. (Says with puzzled look on face).

Vash: Thank you come over to play, see ya.

Shadow: See ya.

Others: (all) Bye

Camryn: Can I get a kiss Terra? (Trying to touch Terra inappropriately)

Terra: Lecher! I'm dumping you! (Slap)

(**_Fade Out_)**

**Scene 3**

_**(Fade In)**_

Camryn: Man, single again. Stupid, stupid, stupid (hitting self in head with hand), well I never give up; I'll try to get another girlfriend. It shouldn't take me long to find another girl. (Russell in bushes)

Camryn: what was that? (Aura comes out of the bushes)

Camryn: Oh, Aura its just you.

Aura: (silent)

Camryn: Hey are you going to say something. (Tries to touch Aura inappropriately)

(Aura: silently kills Camryn)

Next Morning

Vash: (Yawns and stomach growls) I'm hungry, lets see lets see what to eat … man there's nothing to eat. Lets see when was the time Shadow went to the store? Oh well, I'll go for a walk and see what I come across

(30 min. later)

Vash: (Creeping up on squirrel) Have to be very quiet, almost got it. (Squirrel runs up into a tree) Dang it, there goes my breakfast, (rabbit hops by) or maybe not. (Runs after rabbit) Come back here my breakfast. (Trips over Camryn) What in the world, my breakfast… Aw, I lost my breakfast again. What did I trip over? Whoa, it's Camryn, (checks Camryn for pulse) no pulse I have to tell Shadow.

(20 min. later)

Vash: Shadow! Hey Shadow snap out of it.

Shadow: (Pulls sword and points at Vash's face) What have I told you about bothering me when I am meditating.

Vash: Sorry… but… Camryn… is…dead.

Shadow: What Camryn is dead!

Vash: Yes, corpus is the wood on the edge of town near Cleisis' bookstore.

Shadow: Man he had to die on that side of town. Ok, lets go Vash.

(20 min. later)

Vash: The body is right over here.

(Villagers standing round body)

Shadow: What are you all doing here?

Irrigo: Vash told me that there was a dead body here in the woods and I told some people and they told some people, so on, and so on.

Shadow: Vash has a problem with his mouth. (Voiceover: Irrigo is one of Terra's friends from the middle of town.)

Solaris: I have a question. Why was Vash in the wood this morning?

Shadow: I don't know. (Voiceover: Solaris is another one of Terra's friends, she is into magic, sorcery, etc) Talk to Vash.

Vash: I was trying to catch my breakfast.

Terra: Camryn deserved it.

Irrigo: (puzzled look on face) Weren't you and Camryn going out, Terra? What did he do, for you to be this angry with him?

Terra: Think about it, Irrigo. What is Camryn known for? Hum

Irrigo: (thinks for a second) Oh! Well he did deserve it.

(Cleisis walks up)

Cleisis: (shish) Hi, everybody.

Shadow: Cleisis, is there something wrong?

Cleisis: Well, I saw what happened… to him.

Vash: You saw what happened!

Shadow: Don't mind him, he didn't have breakfast. So what happened?

Cleisis: Well, after I left your place, I went to the store, on my way back home, I saw Camryn and some other here. From where I was standing, I couldn't see the other person's face.

Shadow: You were standing where?

Cleisis: over there by that tree, see the bark on the tree that has a piece of plastic on it.

Shadow: Yes

Cleisis: I saw Camryn touching the other person. So I guess the other person was female. Then she killed him without warning. It was odd though because she never touched him.

Shadow: So about what time did you see this happen?

Cleisis: lets see about 11:30.

Shadow: Thanks, Cleisis.

Cleisis: Your welcome.

Vash: Ok, so Camryn died around 11:30 last night… (Trails off) Aren't we missing some people?

Shadow: Yea, your right. We are missing some people. Terra!

Terra: Yes?

Shadow: Where is Aura and Matt?

(Matt and Aura come running up)

Matt: (trying to catch his breath) Sorry… I'm… late. I just got the news.

Shadow: Its ok, Matt. (voiceover: Matt is or well was Camryn childhood friend.) Aura, your reason?

Aura: I had slept late, and when I got up I found this note under my door.

Shadow: Vash finally did something useful.

Vash: Hey!

Shadow: Well we have our facts and we need to move Camryn's body.

Vash: Move to where?

Shadow: I don't know it just needs to be moved.

_**(Fade out)**_

**Scene 4**

_**(Fade in)**_

Shadow: Hey Vash! I'm back from the store, and I got doughnuts.

Vash: Doughnuts! Give'em to me. (Takes box of doughnuts) These doughnuts better not be tainted.

Shadow: What makes you think the doughnuts are tainted? I just got back.

Vash: You have like three or four vials of nano transmitters in your desk.

Shadow: So, anyway why would I need another inside of you?

Vash: What? How did you plant one on me?

Shadow: Remember, that shoot you got when you first joined up.

Vash: I remember that shoot, but I don't believe the other half of that story.

Shadow: So you don't believe me? Well suit yourself. Oh Vash.

Vash: (talking with mouth full) Yea?

Shadow: I know about the squirrel and the rabbit you tried to catch for breakfast.

Vash: How?

Shadow: I have my way. Before you eat all those doughnuts, you… should… save… some.

Vash: Mummm… doughnuts.

Shadow: What am I going to do with you, hey let me get one.

Vash: (Growl)

Shadow: I get as much right as you to get one, Vash.

Vash: (Gulp) Can I get some milk?

Shadow: Milk, you want milk, let me get one of my doughnuts, then, I can get you some milk.

Vash: Here, (hands Shadow the box of doughnuts) now can I get some milk.

Shadow: Here, (hands Vash a glass of milk) happy?

(Vash nods head and Shadow eats doughnut.)

_**(Fade out)**_

**Scene 5**

_**(Fade In)**_

(Aura, Terra, and friends sitting down and talking)

Aura: Hey, you all have heard the Blair witch legends right?

Irrigo: Of course we have.

Solaris: Why do you ask, Aura?

Aura: Well, I transferred from Blair County.

Irrigo: I think I know where you're going with this; you think you killed Camryn, don't you.

Aura: (Nods head)

Terra: If you killed Camryn, wouldn't you remember it, Aura?

Aura: Well you maybe right, Terra.

Solaris: Don't let it get to you.

Aura: (Voiceover) Good friends were hard to come by when I got here, but I'm glad I found friends here.

_**(Fade out)**_

**Scene 6**

_**(Fade in)**_

(Cleisis' bookstore)

Gameri: Hey, Cleisis

Cleisis: Gameri, your book just came in.

Gameri: I was hoping it was in by now. How much?

Cleisis: 25.30

Gameri: Repeat that.

Cleisis: 25 dollars and 30 cents.

Gameri: Ok, here.

Cleisis: Here you go, come again.

Gameri: I will. Um, Cleisis how would you… are…

Cleisis: Am I'm what?

Gameri: Are you doing anything tonight?

Cleisis: No, not really, why?

Gameri: I was wondering if you would to go out to eat with me, like on a…

Cleisis: A date. Gameri you know I don't date.

Gameri: I know, couldn't hurt to try, so what do you say?

Cleisis: Well…

Gameri: Please?

Cleisis: Ok, but on one condition.

Gameri: What's the condition?

Cleisis: No fancy places, ok. So it won't feel like a date to me.

Gameri: Ok.

(Later that evening)

Cleisis: I though I said no fancy places!

Gameri: Its not fancy, Cleisis. I kept my part of our deal.

Cleisis: So lets see what they hey to eat?

(Waitress walks up)

Waitress: Hello, how are you doing on this fine evening?

Gameri: We're doing fine, thank you.

Waitress: That good, what will you have?

Cleisis: I'll have a salad.

Gameri: I'll have a salad, too.

Waitress: Anything to drink?

Gameri: I'll have some sweet tea.

Cleisis: Me, also.

Waitress: Ok, two salads and two sweet teas.

(Waitress walks off)

(Dead silence then Gameri talks)

Gameri: So Cleisis, how's your business going.

Cleisis: It's going ok, but I just on the verge of losing my shop.

Gameri: Man, that's just bad.

Cleisis: I know, the only thing that keeps me in business is the rent money from my assistant.

Gameri: Rent money from your assistant, I've never met your assistant.

Cleisis: He stays in back with inventory.

Gameri: What's his name, Cleisis?

Cleisis: His name is Trunks. That's what I know about his name.

(Waitress comes with food and drinks)

Waitress: Here's your meal, enjoy.

(Waitress starts to walk off)

Gameri: Miss, we never got your name.

Waitress: I'm sorry, my name is Hallie.

Cleisis: Thank you, Hallie.

Waitress: Your, welcome.

(Waitress walks off)

Gameri: So do anything else about him.

Cleisis: (Eating salad) Well... he's from... West City... and his families... rich.

Gameri: (Eating salad) Ok... so your... going to... stay in business.

Cleisis: I hope so, (drinks tea); my father built that shop when I was a little girl. (Starts to cry) I can't lose my store; I promised my father that I would keep the family business.

Gameri: Where is Hallie?

Waitress: You called!

Gameri: Can I get the check please?

Waitress: Ok, I'll be right back. (Walks off and comes back with check) Here you are. Your, welcome.

Gameri: Thank you, I'll pay Cleisis.

Cleisis: That's so sweet, Gameri.

(10 mins later back at Cleisis' store)

Cleisis: I enjoyed my self, Gameri. (Kisses him and goes inside)

Gameri: I enjoyed my self, too

_**(Fade Out)**_

**Scene 7**

_**(Fade In)**_

Gameri: Well, I think I'm lost. Last time I trust my instinct to find a short cut home.

(Aura comes out of bushes)

Gameri: Hey Aura, you wouldn't know how to get out of here, would you.

Aura: Die

Gameri: What did you say, Aura?

(Aura starts floating off the ground)

Gameri: You... your the one that killed Camryn.

Aura: You know too much already, now you must die.

(Gameri starts to float off the ground)

Gameri: What... what's going on?

Aura: told you, you must die.

(Aura grabs Gameri by neck)

Gameri: What are you doing?

Aura: I'm draining your life force energy.

Gameri: Help me!

(Shadow meditating)

Vash: Shadow, what's wrong?

Shadow: Gameri's life force is gone.

Vash: Meaning?

Shadow: Gameri's dead, stupid.

Vash: Oh...?

Shadow: Forget it, Vash. Man, I'm working with a moron.

_**(Fade Out)**_

**Scene 8**

_**(Fade In)**_

Vash: Why are we out here this early?

Shadow: We're out here looking for Gameri's body.

Vash: How do you even know if its here or not?

Shadow: This was the last place I sensed Gameri's life force.

Vash: Ok, fine you can search all you want, I'm going back to the station.

(Vash walks off)

Shadow: You can go Vash. (The only reason I dragged you out here was to keep you from eating all my doughnuts.) Found it! Now, I have find out who drained his life force… Aura. I should have known it was she. She must not know what she is doing. She must have gotten her powers. No one must know, not even her. Now I have to move Gameri's body.

_**(Fade Out)**_

**Scene 9**

_**(Fade In)**_

Narrator: Later that night, strange sounds come from the depths of the woods. A bone chilling howl…but is cut off as Shadow slaps Vash after reading a wolf magazine with some foxy females. After some whimpers, the survivors of the Blair witch attacks, head deep into… FAIRFIELD PLANTATION!

Vash: (still drooling) But she was so killer!

Shadow: (slaps Vash again) Oh shut up! We must get down to the bottom of this!

Narrator: The gang continues following the path till they reach a fork in the road, to the left VERY Spooooky! The right looks clear, but the left…has a sign.

(Sign: Free Heavenly Doughnuts THIS WAY )

Vash: (wide eyed) Well slap my ass and give me a rim job! Free doughnuts!

(He tries to run, but Cleisis grabs him by the neck.)

Vash: Why did you stop me, Cleisis?

Cleisis: Because your suppose to be working.

Vash: I am working… working my way to some free doughnuts.

Shadow:(Slaps Vash) You're not getting any doughnuts, Vash and that's final.

Vash: Man, why did it have to be doughnuts?

Shadow: Come on we're going that way.

(Group goes left)

Vash: Hey, Shadow I can understand Irrigo, Terra, Hallie, Solaris, and Aura, for coming along, but…

Shadow: But, what?

Vash: Why did Cleisis and her assistant come along?

Shadow: For one, her assistant's name is Trunks; secondly, Cleisis asked to come along.

Vash: Reason for Trunks?

Shadow: I really don't know. Hey Trunks, why did you come along?

Trunks: Cleisis gave me the day off.

Cleisis: I'm in a perfectly good mood today. Nothing and I mean nothing can bring me down.

Solaris: Why are you in such a good mood today, Cleisis?

Cleisis: Because I had a date last night!

Terra: With who, Trunks?

Cleisis: Heavens no.

Aura: Then who?

Cleisis: Gameri

Irrigo: You had a date with that arrogant worm. What is wrong with, did you bump your head last night?

Hallie: She's not lying.

Cleisis: Is that you Hallie, I couldn't recognize you with your hair down. Why did you come along?

Terra: Because I can't leave her home alone, without her trying to burn or blow something up.

Hallie: Hey, I like burning and blowing up things.

Cleisis: You're related?

Terra: Yes, we so happened to be related, she's my little sister.

Hallie: Cleisis, where is Gameri?

Cleisis: That's a good question; he would have jumped at the chance to come out here.

Shadow: Um… Cleisis, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but …Gameri's dead.

Cleisis: (starts to cry) What?

Shadow: Gameri's dead.

(Cleisis crying on Trunks' shoulder)

Cleisis: He was the nicest guy I have ever met. How?

Shadow: His life force was drained and I know who did it.

Cleisis and Vash: You do!

Shadow: Yes, I do. I'm not too proud to be related to the person.

(Cleisis jacks up Shadow)

Cleisis: Tell me… tell me who killed him!

Shadow: What did I just get out of my mouth, Cleisis? I can't tell you, I can't tell any of you and any way the person that killed him has no memory of doing it and it's the same person that killed Camryn.

(Silence)

Shadow Um Cleisis can you do me a favor?

Cleisis: What's the favor?

Shadow: For starters, you can (yelling) PUT ME DOWN!

Cleisis: Oh… sorry.

(Cleisis puts Shadow down)

Shadow: Thank you. Secondly, if we split up we can cover more ground. Terra, Cleisis, Trunks and Aura, you'll are with me, Hallie, Irrigo, and Solaris, your with Vash.

Vash: Hey, how come I'm stuck with Irrigo?

Shadow: She can stand you longer than she can stand me. Make sure that you protect them, Vash. Irrigo, Hallie, and Solaris watch Vash he has a problem with wondering off.

Vash: Hey!

Shadow: Vash you have your orders. Now lets go.

(Group goes seperate ways)

_**(Fade Out)**_

**Scene 10**

_**(Fade In)**_

Narrator: Well the gang split up into two groups, Vash, Irrigo, Hallie, and Solaris went one way, Shadow, Terra, Cleisis, Trunks, and Aura went the other way. Here we find Shadow's group...

Cleisis: Shadow, I'm tired.

Aura: Yeah, can we rest?

Shadow: Well, it is getting late; maybe we should take a rest.

Cleisis: Come on.

Shadow: Ok, we'll rest here for the night. But make sure you stay with the group, ok.

Terra and others: Ok!

(Vash's group)

Vash: We're stopping for the night.

Solaris: Why?

Vash: Aren't you'll tried?

Hallie: I'm fine.

Irrigo: I'm fine also.

Vash: Solaris, what about you?

Solaris: I'm cool.

Vash: Ok, but we're still stopping for the night. We need to build a fire. Hallie, you and Solaris find us some firewood, please?

Irrigo: Vash, what do I do?

Vash: We need to find some rocks for a pit.

(10 mins later)

Hallie: We're back.

Solaris: And we got wood.

Vash: Just in time too. Put some of the wood in the pit.

(Solaris puts her wood in pit)

Vash: Now, where did I put my lighter?

Solaris: Let me help start the fire.

Vash: And how are you going to start a fire, with magic?

Solaris: Yes, how did you know?

(Vash looks at Solaris with puzzled look on face.)

Solaris: You'll might want to get back some; I haven't perfected this spell yet. (Chant for a few seconds) FIRE!

(Fire starts)

Hallie: Nice trick, where did you learn it?

Solaris: Shadow taught it to me last week.

Hallie: You learned that from Shadow, cool. I wonder if he'll teach it to me.

Vash: I doubt it. He won't even tell me about his past.

Shadow: (Telepathically) There's a reason why I won't tell you about my past, Vash.

Vash: Am I going crazy, I just heard Shadow's voice.

Solaris: So did I.

Irrigo and Hallie: So did we.

Shadow: (Telepathically) There's a lot of thing wrong with you Vash. You being crazy is one of them, but I'm speaking to all of you telepathically. Another one of my abilities.

Vash: Bump your abilities. Owe, who did that?

Solaris: I did.

Vash: Why?

Solaris: Because he helped me realize my gift and my potential. That and he told me why he doesn't talk about his past.

Irrigo: Why?

Solaris: Because he couldn't remember it, until...

Shadow: I met Aura. As time goes on I remember more and more of my past, which is a good thing. That's how I was able to teach Solaris that fire summoning spell.

Solaris: And to read your book of ancient text.

Vash: Book of ancient text?

Shadow: You know the big book I keep in my desk.

Vash: Yes.

Shadow: That book is written in an ancient text only a few people can read and understand it, and Solaris is one of those people. You ladies need to get some rest. Vash your on night watch first, I'm out.

Vash: Man is he bossy (mocking) Vash your on night watch first. He thinks he's in charge because he has special abilities.

Shadow: I heard that.

Vash: Opps.

_**(Fade out)**_

Scene 11 

_**(Fade in)**_

Cleisis: (Sigh) I feel so much better, good thing Trunks was on night watch, that and he sleeps like a log.

Shadow (Voiceover (thinking): Cleisis I thought I told you to stay with the group, stupid girl.

(Russell in bushes)

Shadow: Dang, Cleisis no.

Cleisis: Who's there? Show your self, where are you?

(Aura comes out of bushes)

Cleisis: (Sighs and relaxes) Aura, its just you. What are you doing out here alone.

Aura: I could ask you the same question. I'm out here looking for you. (Smiles)

Shadow: Oh no that face, Cleisis get out of there.

(Aura grabs Cleisis' arm)

Cleisis: Owe, Aura that hurts.

Aura: I know. DIE!

(Cleisis looks at Aura for a second, then falls to the ground.)

Shadow: (end voiceover) Man, Aura stop right there!

Aura: Shadow? Where am I? (Gasp) What happened to Cleisis?

Shadow: She was attacked. (Voiceover (thinking) Cleisis has enough life force to keep her alive but she will be asleep for a while.

Aura: Is she alive?

Shadow: Just barely, Aura help me get her back to the camp.

Aura: Ok.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene12**_

_**(Fade in)**_

(Trunks sleep)

Shadow: Hey moron, wake up.

Trunks: (Wakes up) What, huh? Let me guess I fell a sleep.

Shadow: Yes, you did!

Trunks: What's wrong with Cleisis?

Shadow: She's just tired. She needs her rest. Trunks!

Trunks: Yes?

Shadow: You're fired.

Trunks: I figured as much.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 13**_

_**(Fade in)**_

(Dream sequence)

Cleisis: Wh… where am I? Am I dead?

Strange but familiar voice: No Cleisis, you're not dead but you're on the verge of being dead.

Cleisis: Who…who said that?

(Gameri and Camryn walk forward)

Gameri: Hello Cleisis.

Cleisis: Ga… Gameri is that you?

Gameri: Yes Cleisis it's me.

(Cleisis starts to cry)

Cleisis: It's good to see you again Gameri. Shadow said that you're dead; I knew that he was wrong. Come so I can show him that you're alive and well.

Gameri: But Cleisis, I am dead. Shadow wasn't playing a joke on you. I'm really dead.

Cleisis: If you're dead, then how are you talking to me right now?

Camryn: Like I said at the beginning you are on the verge of death and this is all a dream that we easdropped on so we can talk to you.

Cleisis: A dream, explains the fog. Now you said that I'm on the verge of death, what do you mean by that?

Gameri: What Camryn means is, your soul is still attached to your body, but only by a thin margin.

Voice: (Echoes) Cleisis…

Cleisis: Now what?

Voice: Calm yourself Cleisis, it's me Shadow.

Cleisis: H…how are you talking in my head?

Shadow: Technically I'm not in your head. Cleisis your sleep and you're talking in you're sleep. Listen Gameri and Camryn I will bring you back. Your bodies are in a place where no one will mess with them. I'll you'll to your selves. Oh, I almost forgot, Cleisis listen to them; they're right, you are on the verge of death.

Cleisis: Now I'm scared. Go; get out of my head!

Gameri: Ok, well leave. Come on Camryn.

(Gameri and Camryn disappear)

Cleisis: Looks like I'm stuck in my own dreams for a while.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 14**_

_**(Fade in)**_

(Morning)

Solaris: We're back.

Vash: Good, now I can get breakfast started. Bacon and eggs, ok?

Others: Sure!

Vash: Lena, can you hand me some bacon out of my cooler. Please?

Solaris: Sure.

(Solaris trips, Vash catches her)

Vash: Solaris, are you ok?

Solaris: Owe… I think I twisted my ankle.

(Vash helps her to seat)

Vash: Sit here; I'll get something to wrap your ankle.

(Vash goes to First Aid kit)

Vash: Wrap, wrap, wrap, where is the freakin' wrap that goes with this First Aid kit. Who does this belong to?

(Vash looks on bottom: Propriety of Irrigo)

Vash: That answers my question. Let's see what I have in my bag… AH-HA, I found something to wrap Solaris ankle with.

(Vash pulls out a torn up shirt)

Vash: This should do.

(Goes back to Solaris and begins to wrap her ankle.)

Vash: Done, how does that feel Solaris?

Solaris: (Sexy) That feels so much better.

(Vash blushes)

Hallie: That is the most discussing thing I have ever seen and I've seen some pretty discussing things in my life, but this takes the cake.

Irrigo: They've been like that ever since they met each other.

Hallie: But still…

(Irrigo cuts Hallie off)

Irrigo: Vash! Are you to make breakfast or not?

Vash: Oh, yea, I completely forgot.

Hallie: Breakfast smells good Vash.

Vash: It should, I usually have to feed my self.

Irrigo: What, Shadow doesn't cook?

Vash: He cooks, but he's usually working at night.

Hallie: What does he work on?

Vash: How would I know, he does tell anything!

Solaris: Ah Vash, I think breakfast is done.

Vash: Thanks; any longer I would have burned breakfast.

(Vash serves everybody)

Vash: Enjoy.

Others: Thanks!

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 15**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Trunks: (Out of breath) Shadow… how about… we…rest.

Shadow: Trunks, nobody else is tired.

Trunks: Yea, but nobody else is carrying their employer on their back.

Terra: He has a point there.

Shadow: Ok, we'll rest, but not for long we need to meet up with Vash's group before sundown.

Aura: Why?

Terra: So, we can get out of this over brush called woods. Bring out here has done a number on my hair.

Trunks: So that's why you're wearing that hat.

Terra: Yes that's why I wearing this hat.

Shadow: Trunks, I'll carry Cleisis for a while.

Trunk: Thanks.

Shadow: Yea, whatever.

(Trunks helps put Cleisis on Shadow's back)

Shadow: Man Cleisis, you need to cut down on the chocolate. Come on, lets get moving. Trunks you carry my bag.

(Trunks struggles to lift Shadow's bag)

Trunks: Man, this thing is heavier than Cleisis

Aura: Come on Trunks; pick up the pace.

Trunks: (Straining) I'm…. coming.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 16**_

_**(Fade in)**_

(2 hours later)

Vash: Hey Solaris are you hanging in there?

(Solaris sleeping)

Irrigo: Vash, she's sleep.

Hallie: she's been asleep for the last 45 mins.

Vash: I was wondering why she went numb a while ago.

Irrigo: There's a clearing up ahead, we'll rest there for a while.

Vash: My sentiments exactly, Irrigo. But that's not a clearing, that's the edge of the woods.

(2 mins later)

Hallie: Yes! We're finally out of the woods.

Vash: (Sigh) We're here. Solaris… Solaris wake up.

(Solaris wakes up)

Solaris: (Yawns) Where are we?

(Solaris gets off Vash's back)

Irrigo: Easy Solaris, you don't want to hurt your ankle any more then it already is.

Vash: Yeah, I don't want to lose my favorite houseguest.

Solaris: That's so sweet Vash.

(Shadow's group walks up)

Shadow: Sweet enough to rot your teeth, Solaris.

Vash: Well, well, well, if it isn't my partner. Why are you carrying Cleisis on your back?

Shadow: Trunks was being a wuss.

Trunks: Hey!

Shadow: It's the truth.

Trunks: What's in this bag of yours?

Shadow: Cooking supplies. Now Solaris lets take a look at your ankle… man you did a number on it.

Solaris: I know that already, can't you fix it?

Shadow: Of course I can, now hold still. I haven't tried this spell on another person, but my self, just hold still…(Concentration) HEALUS! Better?

Solaris: Much, but is it suppose to tingle?

Shadow: Don't worry it will go away in a minute. Now, who's hungry?

Other: Yeah!

Vash: I'm the one that's going to cook, Shadow.

Shadow: Go ahead Vash; I know you won't eat my cooking.

Terra: (Puzzled look) Why won't he your cooking?

Vash: Because I don't trust him, he could have done something to the food.

Shadow: Look, they ate my cooking. (Points at Terra, Aura, Trunks, and Cleisis)

Vash: Yeah, and look what happened to Cleisis!

Shadow: What happened to her was not my fault; she left camp at her own free will!

Cleisis: (Faintly) He's telling you the truth Vash. I left camp of my own free will; even though, he said to stay together. So don't blame this on Shadow, I'm the one who did … this… to… my… self.

(Cleisis goes quiet)

Hallie: Is she…

Shadow: No, she's sleeping.

Solaris: Can't you heal her, like you did me?

Shadow: I wish I could, but sadly I can't.

Trunks: Why can't you!

Shadow: There is an ancient gem that takes life force from other things and transfers it to the wearer of the gem.

Trunks: What was the name of the gem?

Shadow: I was getting to that. The name of it is or was The Life Force Gem, its now lost for all time. The record books I checked said that the gem once belonged to a Blair Witch, over 1,000 years age and it was never found after she died.

Trunks: Man that blows.

Shadow: Yes, it does.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene17**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Shadow: Breath in, breath out. Now Solaris this next spell is really complicated, so pay attention, ok.

Solaris: Ok, Shadow.

Shadow: Ok, this spell is known as, or shall I say is The Power Binding Spell. Now repeat after me; I Call Apawn The Power Of The Cosmos And The Elements Bind This Creatures Powers, Immobilizus. Now, Solaris your turn but to see if you did it right, use it on me.

Solaris: but won't you lose your powers?

Shadow: Yes, but its only temporary, now go head.

Solaris: Ok, I Call Apawn The Power Of The Cosmos And The Elements Bind This Creatures Powers, Immobilizus… did it work.

Shadow: (Concentrates on Solaris) It worked Solaris and on your first try too. That's a first

Vash: Man I wish that was me teaching Solaris those spells.

Aura: Hey Vash, quit daydreaming before you burn our food!

Vash: Oh sorry, Aura.

Aura: You're sorry; I don't know why you're sorry. If you burn any of our food, I will personally make sure you will have to eat your food thru a straw, clear!

Vash: (Scared) Crystal, man what's gotten into her today?

Terra: No clue, I've never seen this side of Aura before.

Irrigo: Something's trying to take over mind.

Vash: How in the hell do you know that?

Terra: Yeah, how do you, Irrigo?

Irrigo: Shadow told me, I didn't believe him at first, but when he showed me, (exile) it was a big surprise to me.

Vash: Man tough, I'd hate to be in Aura's shoes.

Solaris: Vash, Terra, Irrigo, heads up!

Vash: What? Whoa, that almost hit me!

Solaris: Sorry, it kind of…got away from me, sorry Vash.

Vash: It's okay Solaris nothings harmed.

Irrigo: Uh, Vash the food.

Vash: Whoa, foods ready. Shadow can you get Aura, please.

Shadow: Sure, (Telepathically) Aura… Aura can you hear me?

Aura: (Telepathically) (Calmly) Yes, I can hear you. What is it?

Shadow: (Telepathically) The food is ready.

Aura: (Telepathically) Ok, I'm coming.

Shadow: She's on her way back.

Irrigo: I hope so.

Trunks: Are we going to eat or what?

Hallie: Yeah, I'm hungry.

(Aura comes running up)

Aura: I'm here; lets eat.

Vash: You ran all the way back, aren't you tired.

Aura: Nope, now lets eat before the food gets cold.

Vash: Whoa, she did a complete 180 on me. Now I'm confused.

Terra: Just don't worry about it Vash, ok.

Vash: Yeah your right Terra, I'll just forget about it. Let's just eat, like Aura said, "Let's eat before the food get cold."

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 18**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Aura: (Sleeping and breathing hard) No… no, I won't let you control me.

Evil Voice: You have no say in the matter, Aura. As long as we are together, you can't stop me.

(Aura gets up dressed in black with a black cape)

Evil Aura: Now, since I have regained, its time for me to feed. But I have some unfinished business with Cleisis.

(Aura floats off ground, then floats toward Cleisis' body)

Evil Aura: Now Cleisis prepare to meet your friends in the after.

(Aura stops 4 feet from Cleisis' body)

Evil Aura: What… a barrier! I guess some one cares about Cleisis.

(Shadow walks up)

Shadow: Of course some one cares about Cleisis, her friends care about her, Aura or should I say Blair Witch Aura.

B. W. Aura: You want to get between me and destine, Shadow?

Shadow: The only thing I'm getting between is, you and Cleisis' body.

B. W. Aura: So that's how it's going to be. Then, PERISH!

(Aura makes Shadow float and then throws him up against a tree)

Shadow: Ah, you won't get away with what your doing, Aura!

B. W. Aura: I already have, Shadow and you're all alone, and not even you can stop me by yourself.

Shadow: I am never alone, (Inhale) WAKE UP!

(Other wake up)

Irrigo: Are you are crazy Shadow, it's (looks at watch) 3:30 in the morning, we all need our rest. Am I right Solaris?

Solaris: (Frozen in shock)

Irrigo: Solaris, Terra, Vash, Hallie, will somebody answer me.

Shadow: Maybe if you turn around, you might get your answers, Irrigo.

Irrigo: What are you talking about …(gasps in shock)?

Shadow: Did that answer your question, Irrigo?

Terra: Aura?

Shadow: That's not Aura, that's Blair Witch Aura.

Trunks: What's the dawn difference!

Shadow: Don't you know anything Trunks; she's the reason why Cleisis is over there in a coma, moron.

Trunks: She's the reason why Cleisis is like this. (Angrily) Aura or who ever you are I will destroy you for what you did to Cleisis.

(Trunks goes for Aura, but stops)

Trunks: What, I can't… move my… feet.

B. W. Aura: Ha, Ha, Ha, you can't beat me, boy. None of you can get close to me, without me knowing, Ha, Ha, Ha, I'm unbeatable.

(Vash sneaks up on Aura from behind)

Vash: WOLF CLAW!

B.W. Aura: What?

(Aura moves over and Vash strikes Trunks)

Vash: Dang she's quick I didn't even see her move. Trunks are you okay?

Trunks: I'll survive.

Vash: Shadow, what are we suppose to do against her?

Shadow: I haven't got a clue, Vash.

Solaris: FIRE!

Shadow and Vash: What?

(Fire misses Aura)

B. W. Aura: You stupid girl you can't touch me.

Shadow: She can't, but I can.

B. W. Aura: And how are you going to do that in your condition.

Shadow: HEALUS; (pulls sword out of sheath) ETERNAL DARK BLADE SLASH, DEMON STRIKER!

(Aura moves attack misses)

B. W. Aura: After all that and you still missed me.

Shadow: Who said I missed?

B. W. Aura: Huh?

(Aura hit from behind with attack)

B. W. Aura: Ahhh… you actually hit me, how dare you.

(Aura flies off)

Vash: Lets go get her.

Shadow: No, we need to tend to the wounded. We'll get her, but not now Vash, not now.

Trunks: We have to go after her now, before she to far where we can't find, or even track her.

Shadow: We won't lose her.

Trunks: We won't lose her, we won't lose her, she's freakin' fling, man. Tell me how are we supposed to follow her? Huh, answer that question mister know it all!

Shadow: First of all, I never said that I know everything. Second, I can track her.

Trunks: How, you don't have any kind of tracking equipment.

Shadow: Ha, that's where you're wrong, Trunks.

(Shadow pulls out a vial of nano transmitters)

Trunks: What's a half empty vial full of beads going to do. How is that supposed to help us?

Shadow: Were you born stupid? These are nano transmitters.

Trunks: So?

(Shadow starts to talk, but gets cut off by Vash)

Vash: Their tracking devices, Trunks.

Trunks: The only way we could track her is if she has one planted on her.

Shadow: She does, in fact you all have them planted on you, or actually inn you.

Irrigo: What! (Jacks up Shadow) You put one of those nano thingies inside of me. Why and how?

Shadow: For starters their nano transmitters. Now to answer your questions, the reason why I did it was so I could keep up with all of your; Irrigo, and how is I slipped it into the food Vash cooked.

Vash: How?

Shadow: For one you need to pay more attention to what you're doing, and less attention to Solaris. Do I need to go on Vash?

Vash: No, you don't, you'll just be gloating.

Hallie: Answer this question; don't you need a computer or something to track them?

Shadow: Yes you do need some thing to track them with.

Terra: So, where is it?

Shadow: Its right here. (Takes out small device) This is what I use to track the nano transmitters with.

Trunks: We have what we need to find Aura. So let's go after her.

Shadow: We can't.

Trunks: Why not?

Shadow: You need to be healed first.

Trunks: Oh.

Shadow: Trunks hold still… HEALUS! There I'm done; Vash look in the front pouch of my bag, there's something in there that I think belongs to you.

(Vash looks in bag)

Vash: Whoa, this is the gun I lost last month. Where did you find it?

Shadow: It was in my desk. Careful that things loaded, Vash.

Vash: Me, be careful with my own gun, ha what do you take me for (cocks gun and fires) a foooll.

Shadow: I told you to be careful, I recalibrated the firing speed and firing power.

Vash: Thanks.

Shadow: Now let's go.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 19**_

_**(Fade in)**_

B. W. Aura: (Out of breath) I… need… to… feed.

Shadow: There she's up ahead.

Trunks: Now, I can get her for what she did to Cleisis.

Vash: Trunks, we know that you like Cleisis; so just chill, we'll stop Aura.

Solaris: We have to stop her, so we can have our friend back.

Terra: Yeah, but how are we suppose to stop her?

Shadow: For one, we need to stop her from using her powers.

Solaris: The Power Binding Spell.

Shadow: Yes Solaris. But we can't injure her any more then she already is.

Vash: But isn't that spell temporary?

Shadow: Yes it is, but it should give me enough time to banish the evil part of Aura.

Terra: Won't that leave her weak and vulnerable?

Shadow: Yes it will, but she'll be fine after a good nights rest.

Trunks: She will lose her powers! Right?

Shadow: Nope!

Trunks: What, she won't lose her powers! Why not?

Shadow: She was born with powers.

Solaris: I just hope Irrigo and Hallie will be okay.

Shadow: They'll be fine; I put up a barrier before we left, so they'll be safe.

(1 minute later)

Shadow: We're here.

Trunks: Aura come out and show yourself.

Shadow: Don't you know anything? You don't call out a Blair Witch.

Trunks: (Getting up) I'll keep that in mind.

Solaris: Aura, it's me, Solaris. We're here to help you.

B. W. Aura: You're the ones who need help.

Shadow: Now remember we need to keep the busy while Solaris prepares The Power Bind Spell. Now just because she can't fly, doesn't mean she can't move fast. The easiest way is to attack one after another, ok. Solaris get started on that spell; we'll buy you some time.

(Shadow, Vash, Trunks, Terra surround Aura)

B.W. Aura: So you 4 want to be the first to go, fine by me.

Terra: Attack!

Vash: WOLF CLAW!

B. W. Aura: You're going to try that attack again; you missed me the last time.

(Aura dodges Vash's attack)

Trunks: I'm going to take you out, Aura!

(Trunks misses)

Terra: I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Aura… I can't do it. (Throws sword no ground)

B.W. Aura: I always knew you weak, Terra.

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

B.W. Aura: Ahhh… you'll pay for that.

Shadow: CHAOS BIND!

B.W. Aura: What? I can't move.

Shadow: Now Solaris!

Solaris: Right! I CALL APAWN THE POWER OF THE COSMOS AND THE ELEMENTS, BIND THIS CREATURES POWERS, IMMOBILIZLUS!

B.W. Aura: After all that, it didn't even work.

Shadow: Oh, it worked, and you are beaten.

B.W. Aura: Ha, you can't beat me; I'm unbeatable.

Shadow: You were. Now to banish you from our Aura, once and for all.

B. W. Aura: You don't have any way of doing that.

Shadow: Yes I do. STAR CONTAINMENT!

B.W. Aura: What? Ahhh…(Normal voice) Thank you.

(Aura passes out)

Solaris: Finally, its over.

Terra: So every thing should be back to normal, right?

Shadow: Yes, every thing should back to normal.

Trunks: Normal, normal, every thing is not back to normal. Cleisis is still in a coma and that is not normal.

(Solaris looking at ground)

Solaris: Shadow, you captured the evil half of Aura's soul, right?

Shadow: Yes Solaris, I did and it's in a star crystal.

Solaris: Which one?

Shadow: Which one, what do you mean?

Solaris: Just like I said, which one, there's like 5 on the ground.

Shadow: Let me see those…one of theses is different from the others, so this one has to be the evil half of Aura's soul, these other ones must be the life force of the victims.

Trunks: If those are life force, how are we supposed to release them?

(Shadow picks up the 4 stars with life force in them, then cuts them in half with sword)

Shadow: That's how.

(The 4 balls of light shoot off in different directions)

Shadow: Let's head back, Bind off (Picks up Aura and puts her on back)

Solaris: What about this star?

Shadow: Bring it with you.

Solaris: Ok.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 20**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Irrigo: You're all back. Tell me… is Aura okay.

Shadow: Aura's just fine.

Hallie: Vash, where's your cooler.

Vash: Why?

Hallie: Cleisis woke up, and now she's trying to find her something to eat.

Trunks: I see she forgot about the 2 pounds of fudge she packed. Cleisis, there's some fudge in your bag.

Cleisis: Thanks!

Trunks: Your welcome.

(Aura starts to wake up)

Terra: Hey, Aura's coming too.

(Aura wakes up)

Shadow: Hey, welcome back.

Aura: Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting against you, Vash, Trunks, and Terra, than me losing my powers; then being paralyzed then knocked out.

Terra: Then you mean you could see everything that happened.

Aura: Yes, Shadow can you put me down.

Shadow: Sure.

(Shadow helps Aura down)

Shadow: we need to get some rest. We'll be going back tomorrow.

Others: Ok.

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 21**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Shadow: Finally we're back home.

Vash: Yeah, I can get some doughnut…

Terra: I can wash my hair…

Cleisis: I can finally sleep in my bed.

Aura: Uh, Cleisis.

Cleisis: Yea?

Aura: We'll, I'm sorry for what I did to you.

Cleisis: It's ok, you weren't yourself. I forgive.

Aura: Thanks that makes me fill some much better, I could just… fly.

(Aura floats off ground)

Aura: Whoa, I'm flying again, how is this possible?

Shadow: When I expelled the evil from inside of you. You gained control of your powers.

Aura: Shadow, I have a very important question for you.

Shadow: Go ahead Aura.

Aura: Can you help me gain complete control over my powers?

Shadow: Yes, I can help you control your powers, and I want you to come work for me. It's a 2 for 1 deal. So, what do you say?

Aura: I say sure, I'll come work for you, if you can help me control my powers.

Shadow: Ok, put it there partner.

(Aura shakes Shadow's hand)

_**(Fade out)**_

_**Scene 22**_

_**(Fade in)**_

Shadow: (Voiceover) Well 2 months have passed since the whole Blair Witch Aura thing. Everything has finally gotten back to normal, well almost normal. Cleisis' bookstore has been remodeled and upgraded thanks to Trunks' parents. It's now a novel nook, people are actually going, heck I go every night for open mic night from 7 to 8 to listen to people do poetry. Cleisis has even published a book called, "On the Verge of Death". It talks about experience with the Blair Witch. From being put in a coma, to coming back to this world, it's a big seller at her store, even I picked up a copy, and boy is it crazy.

I met Rei Rei, Cleisis' half sister the other day and when I first saw her she had death in her eyes, ooo she was scary. Hallie quit her waitress job to help Terra with her nursery. Terra now goes out with Matt. Those two make a much better couple that her and Camryn. Gameri finally found him self a girlfriend, Elizabeth was her name, I think. Vash has a girlfriend too, her name Ven, Ve for short. She's been hanging out here Vash, at least he's happy. Solaris still comes to get help with her sorcery. Aura works with Vash and me; she's learned to control her powers in less than a month. As for Irrigo, we're getting along a little bit better. As for me, well you know how I've been these pass 2 months, Camryn on the other hand, he's not been himself since he came back to life. But none of that matters tonight; cause we're playing doubles poker. It was Aura's idea to invite everybody over. They should be here any minute. (Doorbell rings) Oh, that's them, end journal entry.

LAST BREATH 


End file.
